I Do Not Belong
by DarkHououmon
Summary: Rated for suicide attempt and some blood. In Hybrid, when Shakti runs away from Bubbles and the others during a storm, just what was she thinking all that time before Bubbles found her?


Yeah, yeah...I know....I hadn't continued "The Abomination 2" (now called "Hybrid II") in a long time....There's also "Early Days" and "Digimon: Year 2021X" I need to worry about. I haven't been able to continue these stories in some time because I'm at writer's block....I have already started DY's next chap, "The True Enemy Appears", but haven't figured out what to do for the next chaps of Early Days and H2....any ideas?   


Disclaimer: I do own Shakti, but I don't own PPG. They belong to Craig McCracken.   


NOTE: Please read "Hybrid" to understand this story better.   


I DO NOT BELONG   
  


Shakti shivered in the darkness. She stared ahead as the rain fell upon her back. The water dripped across her body and down towards the floor. She was very wet, cold, and most of all, lonely yet hungry, too. Her eyes weren't glowing anymore. They were downcast in shame. Tears formed behind her dark blue eyes, streaming down her face like a river. She sighed, her head down low, and began walking across and into alleys. She had nothing else to do. It was nighttime and very dark. Nobody was out on the streets. She liked it that way. No one would be able to chase her down that way. She looked up at the skies._ 'Looks like it's going to storm soon.' _She sniffed the air, testing to see if Bubbles was following her. _'Why would she come after me, anyway?' _She felt a knot in her throat as she tried to force back a sob. _'I almost killed her....'_

She stared at her claws. They still had blood stains on them from attacking Buttercup. She winced at the sight. It was gruesome, for her. It wasn't a while back. She, at one time, would give anything to feel blood between her claws. But now....it doesn't seem to matter to her anymore. The alleys were too quiet, in her opinion. Lightning flashed across the skies, and startled the dinosaur. She instantly reared up in shock, her eyes dialated to tiny dots. They shifted back to normal, and she looked overhead. The skies were now black and the clouds dark grey. _'Great....' _ She seemed not to care though. This was how she was feeling now. Sad, alone, gloomy, ashamed....why wouldn't she be? She had the right to! She knows what she did was wrong, but now feels that no one would accept her now. The only one who seemed to care was Bubbles.   


"I don't belong here...." She said, her voice low. She could feel herself wanting to cry now. She looked at the sky again, and recalled the horrible memories....   


She suddenly found herself somewhat in the past. It was a few days in the past. She looked at herself, finding herself transparent. She shifted her gaze towards the left and found Bubbles, standing defensively in front of what appeared to be her past self! "Bubbles...." She whispered, rushing towards the fighting scene. She could see Buttercup knocked at a side wall, and Blossom flying in towards her. "Bubbles watch out!" She screamed, leaping towards the Powerpuff to knock her out of the way, but she only went right through her! _'What the?' _The past Shakti leapt towards the girl, and sank her teeth into the arm. The real Shakti screamed in horror, and averted her eyesight, not wanting to see the gory sight. She already knew what was going to happen next. Blossom was going to save Bubbles. Shakti's eyes were full of tears, and now her eyes were red and puffy from all the crying. "Was I really like that?"   


She was back in the alley again. She looked on ahead, noticing something glinting in the rain. She narrowed her eyes, and tried to see what it was. She walked closer, finding that it came from a semi-deep puddle that was in the street of the alley. She lifted up her right paw and fumbled around. She yelped when she felt something sharp, and reached in again, this time working around more carefully. She finally grabbed what was in there and pulled it out. It turned out to be an old knife. There was some rust on it, and it was a little chipped. It was serrated and medium length. She glared at the knife in front of her. It wasn't big....nor small. It was not as long as a ruler yet it was definitely longer than her claws. _'Maybe I should end it.....' _She lifted the knife up towards her heart. 

_'Why would anyone care? I am worthless....I am a pain...I am a menace...I do not belong!'_

She could tell that her throat was sore. Her mind was racing as her heart beat faster. Her hand shook in fright, as if she didn't want to drive the knife into her heart, ending her life. _'What am I waiting for?!' _She swallowed hard, and then suddenly drove the knife towards her. Suddenly her body shifted a bit, causing the knife to only slice into her shoulder. She yelped in pain, and then carassed her wound. She sighed, knowing that she couldn't commit suicide. Her body wasn't designed for suicide. _'Everyone here wants me dead....so why can I not grant them that wish?' _She said to herself. She whimpered in pain, the blood from her shoulder seeping towards the ground, and mixed in with the rain. Tears formed in her eyes once again, then stopped. She couldn't cry anymore. She spent enough of it earlier. She breathed in and let out a very long and low sigh.   


She turned towards the end of the alley, seeing an empty yet very wet box. She shrugged her shoulders, and walked over to it. She crawled inside, and began humming herself a song. This song really described what she was going through.   


**_I do not belong in this life_**   
**_I do not belong in this house_**   
**_I do not belong in this job_**   
**_I do not belong in this world_****__**

**_I do not belong in this life_**   
**_I do not belong in this house_**   
**_I do not belong in this job_**   
**_I do not belong in this world_****__**

**_I feel engulfed in fire_**   
**_The world holds too much pain_**   
**_And if for nothing I seem to tire_**   
**_The devil still holds his claim_****__**

**_I do not belong in this life_**   
**_I do not belong in this house_**   
**_I do not belong in this job_**   
**_I do not belong in this world_****__**

**_I do not belong in this life_**   
**_I do not belong in this house_**   
**_I do not belong in this job_**   
**_I do not belong in this world_****__**

**_If fuel is stacking higher_**   
**_My place holds too much shame_**   
**_And if for nothing I seem to tire_**   
**_The devil still holds his claim_****__**

**_I, I, I do not belong_****__**

**_I do not belong in this life_**   
**_I do not belong in this house_**   
**_I do not belong in this job_**   
**_I do not belong in this world_****__**

**_I do not belong in this life_**   
**_I do not belong in this house_**   
**_I do not belong in this job_**   
**_I do not belong in this world_****__**

**_I, I, I do not belong_**   
  


She felt new tears forming as she finished the song. She slowly closed her eyes, shutting out the world around her. She didn't want to be any part of it. She had caused too much pain! She now was convinced that even Bubbles would give up on her sooner or later. She wouldn't blame her. Shakti had done something unforgivable: Murder. She coughed a few times, the cold really getting to her now. _'I guess it wasn't a good idea to run....'_   
__

She lifted herself off the ground for a few seconds, and collapsed back down. It was just raining too hard and it was too cold for her to get up. She wasn't made for harsh weathers like this. Well, harsh cold weathers...she could easily handle hot weather. She looked ahead, watching the water dripping down the cracks of the brick walls that surrounded her. She then remembered another song that seemed to describe how she was feeling inside. Hesitatedly, she began singing that song too.   


**_I am so high I could hear heaven_**   
**_I am so high I could hear heaven_**   
**_But Heaven, no heaven can hear me_****__**

**_And they say that a Hero could save us_**   
**_I'm not gonna stand here and wait_**   
**_I'll hold on to the wings of an eagle_**   
**_Watch as we all fly away_****__**

**_Someone told me love will all save us_**   
**_But how can that be?_**   
**_Look what love gave us_**   
**_A world full of killing and blood spilling_**   
**_Yet war never came_****__**

**_And they say that a hero could save us_**   
**_I'm not gonna stand here and wait_**   
**_I'll hold on to the wings of an eagles_**   
**_Watch as they all fly away_****__**

**_Now that the world isn't ending_**   
**_It's love that I'm sending to you_**   
**_It isn't the love of a hero_**   
**_And that's why I fear it won't do_****__**

**_And they say that a hero could save us_**   
**_I'm not gonna stand here and wait_**   
**_I'll hold on to the wings of an eagle_**   
**_Watch as they all fly away_****__**

**_And they're watchin us_**   
**_They're watchin us_**   
**_As we all fly away_****__**

**_And they're watchin us_**   
**_They're watchin us_**   
**_As we all fly away_****__**

**_And they're watchin us_**   
**_They're watchin us_**   
**_As we all fly away_**   


She sighed after finishing the song. She really wanted to die now. But something inside of her was keeping her from doing it. She didn't belong here...or anywhere. She was too out of control! _'I just want to die...' _She whimpered, sniffling in shame. She curled up in a ball, and shivered violently. She smelled something in the air. She perked up. 

"SHAKTI!!!" 

A loud and familiar scream sounded out. 

Shakti's eyes went wide in shock. She rubbed her eyes a little, and looked ahead. She still couldn't believe who it was. _'I-It couldn't be!' _She mentally said, but her heart knew the truth. The figure casted a shadow among the walls, and it got shorter as it approached closer. The figure hovered into the alley, a panicked look on her face. "Shakti!" She shouted again, a bright yet sad smile on her face. 

"Bubbles...?"   


__________________ 

And after that we know what happens. Cute eh? I was bored, so I wrote a short story that takes place during "Hybrid". This is somewhat a missing scene. Yes, I do know that in the 'movie', I did not have Shakti bleeding when Bubbles appeared. Oo; I still can't find a way to continue the sequel... :( :( I really need help on this one. ^_^ Anyway, I hope you really enjoyed this short story. Yeah I know I'm not typing much this time. I just don't want to overdo it like I did "Alternate Dimensions Chapter 4: Tables Turned", if anyone's read that one yet. ^^ Well, bye! 


End file.
